1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft/safety hanger, more particularly, to an anti-theft/safety hanger adapted for a socket secured thereto for exhibition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hanger for securing a socket thereto is generally provided with function of preventing detachment of the socket so as to achieve anti-theft effect. However, the hanger needs to be removed before the tool is used, wherein the anti-theft structure or means of the hanger must be removable by the user. A conventional hanger as disclosed either in TW M376405 or TW547288, an U-shaped structure is inserted into a socket, in which the U-shaped structure includes a projective positioning portion for correspondingly wedging in a positioning groove in the socket so as to prevent detachment of the socket. When the user cuts off or snips off a part of the U-shaped structure, the U-shaped structure is in a relatively deformable status and can be pinched to deform inwardly, and the positioning portion is thus detachable from the positioning groove so that the tool can be detached from the U-shaped structure.
However, the aforementioned conventional structure is not convenient to use. The cut-off part of the U-shaped structure has a free end which can result in restorable deformation of the U-shaped structure during an external force is applied on the U-shaped structure. That is, the user has to keep pinching the U-shaped structure when the tool is moving away from the U-shaped structure. If the U-shaped structure does not be kept pinched when the tool is moving away from the U-shaped structure, the tool is still wedged with the U-shaped structure when the tool is moving away from the U-shaped structure, the positioning portion cannot be effectively removed from the positioning groove and the tool cannot be effectively detached from the hanger. Besides, it is not convenient to pinch the U-shaped structure with one hand and withdraw the tool from the hanger simultaneously. Moreover, the user's hand might be injured by the sharp cutting edge of the cut-off part.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.